Kirby: Onslaught
Feel free to edit this article for spelling, grammar, organization, and appearance. Content in this article will be edited only by Waddle-Doom. If you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to message me. Kirby: Onslaught '''is a game of the Kirby Series which will be making an appearance on the Wii or a later console. This game is a sequel to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and thus continues off of the storyline and events that occurred within that game. Although this new installment features a plethora of playable and unlockable content, graphics will not be its strong point. Gameplay Overview The game will mark a return of the ability mixing system featured in '''Kirby 64. However, Onslaught will up the complexity of the system by including two more base abilities and by featuring multiple moves for most abilities, as in Kirby Super Star. In addition, four other characters (along with 1 unlockable one) will be playable alongside Kirby, each with their own unique playstyle and abilities. The game is composed of multiple planets, or "stars", which Kirby and friends must travel to in order to fight bad guys and collect Crystal Shards. Each star is composed of a varying amount of levels, which are mapped out on a map of the planet. Each level holds five Crystal Shards which must be obtained by puzzle solving. There are two bosses on every star, one in the middle and one at the end. Each boss yields one Crystal Shard. Abilities Kirby inhales enemies to gain a base ability, of course. He can then mix and match ten base abilities (Flame, Ice, Needle, Cutter, Sword, Spark, Stone, Bomb, and Cutter) into combos by inhaling two enemies at once or throwing an ability, or another enemy, into an enemy. Each base ability and combo have their own unique attacks. Sadly, due to data constraints, hats will not appear in this game. Here is a list of all acquirable abilities in the game. Other Playable Characters A unique feature of Kirby: Onslaught is the option to play as multiple characters, a feature planned for Kirby 64 but removed. A total of five characters are playable form the start, with a sixth being unlockable. *Waddle Dee - The same Waddle Dee from Kirby 64, he is most distinguishable from other Waddle Dees by his dark red coloring. He uses a combination of fighting and wrestling to aid Kirby. *Ribbon - A young fairy from the Ripple Star who was earlier aided by Kirby. She uses her Crystal she carries around as a sword and gun. *Adeleine - The only human to have appeared in a Kirby game as of yet. She is a skilled painter who's artwork comes to life, literally. Her main abilities revolve around summoning helpers. *King Dedede - Lazy and arrogant self-proclaimed king of Dreamland and archrival of Kirby, he uses his huge mallet and his abilities to inhale and fly to aid Kirby against a bigger threat. *Meta Knight (unlockable) - Unlocked by completing 100% of the game, Meta Knight is a mysterious swordsman. Gameplay with Meta Knight involves him cutting down foes, who yield him energy, which he can then use to do special attacks. Prologue The storyline begins when an onslaught Demons, a darker counterpart to the Fairies, not to mention one of the most technologically advanced races in the galaxy, along with Dark Matter attack the Ripple Star and seize it with ease. The Demons, fearing the Crystal's power against their overlord, smash the Crystal into many pieces and spread them across the galaxy. Ribbon quickly leaves the Ripple Star to find the only person she knows that can help: Kirby. World 1: Pop Star A peaceful planet whose denizens live lives of relaxation and ease. Home to four out of five of the main characters, this world has been saved time and time again by Kirby. Major Characters *Kirby - titular hero of Dreamland. *Ribbon - young fairy who seeks Kirby's aid. *King Dedede - king of Dreamland who's castle is attacked by Dark Matter and Demons. *Waddle Dee - Dreamland denizen who becomes distressed by the presence of Dark Matter over Dedede's castle. *Adeleine - human painter who becomes distressed by the presence of Dark Matter over Dedede's castle. Minor Characters * Warden - Demonic captor of Dedede. *General Screwtape - Demonic general in charge of taking over the Popstar. Plot Cutscene: Ribbon manages to find Kirby loafing around Dreamland. She immediately tells him what happened to her planet, and of course, Kirby obliques to help. Level 1-1: Mostly a tutorial level. Allows the player to get a feel for the controls. Beating this level allows the player to play as Ribbon. Theme: Grassy field. Cutscene: Dedede's Castle comes into view. Kirby and Ribbon see a cloud of Dark Matter hovering over the castle, and thus set off towards it, through a forest. Level 1-2: Regular level. Beating this level allows the player to play as Waddle Dee. Theme: Light Forest. Cutscene: On the other side of the forest, Kirby and Ribbon meet Waddle Dee, who is en route to the castle. Waddle Dee is much excited to see his two old friends and joins them. Level 1-3: Regular level. Beating this level allows the player to play as Adeleine. Theme: Castle Cutscene: Having cleared their way through the main halls of the castle, the trio find Adeleine standing outside the entrance to the dungeons. It seems as though she has already worked her way through but couldn't go deeper into the dungeons. Happy to see her old friends, she joins them into the dungeons. Level 1-4: Regular level. Most notable for first killable demons appearing. Theme: Dungeon Cutscene: The group walks into a room where Dedede is being held prisoner, in his own castle. Before they can reach him, a massive Demon jumps into view and prepares to fight. Mid-Boss: Warden. Beating this boss allows the player to play as King Dedede. Cutscene: The defeated warden falls to the ground. The group quickly frees King Dedede, who tries to hide his thankfulness, but wastes no time in joining Kirby against Dark Matter. Level 1-5: Regular level. Simply a long spiral stair case loaded with Demons. Theme: Castle Cutscene: The group makes it to the top of the castle, and behold Demon dressed in a lavish robe. The demon grins and attacks. Boss: General Screwtape. Cutscene: The General falls to the ground, crackles with dark energy, and then explodes. The cloud of Dark Matter dissipates and heads off into space. The group celebrates, but only briefly when they realize that they must follow and defeat the cloud. Kirby calls his warpstar, and the group heads out into space. World 2: Wood Star Once a rather remote, heavily wooded planet by the Popstar, the Wood Star has suffered under the brunt of Dark Matter's recent attacks. Meanwhile, the Halberd has recently landed on this particular planet too... Major Characters *Meta Knight - mysterious swordsman who has appeared again and again in Kirby's adventures. He and his Meta Knights have begun to fight Dark Matter and Demons at the new Demonic stronghold in the most mountainous region of the planet. Minor Characters *Whispy Woods - a particular Wispy Woods under the yoke of Dark Matter. *Malaach - Demon commander on the Wood Star. Plot Cutscene: Kirby and friends approach and land on the Wood Star, and find themselves in a massive, thick forest. Level 2-1: Dense Forest. Level 2-2: Denser Forest. Level 2-3: Light Forest. Level 2-4: Marsh. Level 2-5: Bog. Cutscene: Our heroes stop in some sort of a clearing to behold a Whispy Woods with a dark cloud above its head. The tree becomes enraged and blocks the group from escaping with its roots. Mid-Boss: 'Whispy Woods. Phase 1 is a typical Whispy Woods fight. During Phase 2, the tree catches aflame, giving its attacks a tinge of fire. ''Cutscene: The dark cloud above Whispy dissipates, and its roots retreat back under gorund.The group flees. '''Level 2-6: Burning Forest. Level 2-7: Forested Mountains. Level 2-8: Grassy Plateau. Cutscene: The heroes, now directly under the Halberd, find an organizing group of Meta Knights, with Meta Knight at the head. The group approaches Meta Knight, who unexpectantly welcomes them. He points off towards a rather craggy cliff, and our heroes, along with Meta Knight and his Knights, head towards the cliff. Level 2-9: Cliff. Level 2-10: Cave at first, then eventually Techno Base. Cutscene: The group and the Meta Knights find Malaach and a swarm of Demon legionaires at the heart of the base. The Meta Knights begin to fight the underlings, while Meta Knight and Kirby's group attack Malaach. Boss Phase 1: Malaach. The first time the player fights this boss, Meta Knight aids the player.'' '' Cutscene: The defeated Malaach falls to the ground. Swarms upon swarms of Dark Matter flow from his body, and bombard Meta Knight. He tries to fight it off, but alas, is overpowered. Boss Phase 2: Dark Meta Knight. This boss cannot be repeated after being defeated the first time. Cutscene: The Dark Matter leaves Meta Knight's body and dissipates. Kirby and Waddle Dee help him to his feet. Later, the Meta Knights say farewell to Kirby and friends, who jump onto the Warpstar and fly into space. World 3: Sand Star The Sand Star is home to the biggest Arena in the galaxy, where fighters from all around compete for status and prizes. This planet was recently attacked by the forces of Dark Matter, but repelled the invasion. Shiny things were found on Demonic commanders, and are now being put up as prizes for tournaments. Major Characters *Knuckle Joe - fighter in the arena. *Iron Mom - fighter in the arena. *Jukkid - fighter in the arena. *Big Waddle Doo - fighter in the arena. *Phan Phan - fighter in the arena. *Buggzy - champion of the arena. Minor Characters *Bandana Waddle Dee - founder and owner of the arena. Plot Cutscene: The group lands outside the massive coliseum,which is packed with spectators. On the walls outside are huge television screens showing earlier fight scenes. They look around when all of a sudden Ribbon points at one of the screens. On it is a display of a Crystal Shard, then a montage of fight scenes, then finally Bandana Waddle Dee beckoning all fighters to come. The group dashes into the coliseum. Level 3-1: This level is just a sequence of fights with various enemies. Between each fight the player is taken to a resting room, with abilities for Kirby, and Maxim Tomatoes. The player cannot change characters between fights. The final match is against Big Waddle Doo. Level 3-2: This level is another sequence of various enemies. However, these enemies are a tad stronger than the ones before. The final match is against Phan Phan. Level 3-3: Another sequence of fights, with another set of stronger enemies. The final match is against Iron Mom. Level 3-4: More enemies. The final match is against Jukkid. Level 3-5: Yet again another sequence of fights. The final match is against Knuckle Joe. Level 3-6: A sequence of mini-boss fights. Boss: Buggzy Cutscene: Kirby and friends gleefully exit the arena, Crystal Shards in hand, and jump onto the Warp Star. World 4: Smoke Star The Smoke Star is named due to its abundance of massive volcanoes. Despite the name, this planet is actually mostly covered in water. Another notable fact is the presence of a massive Demonic base. Major Characters *Koshchei - Demon commander of the Hades. *Russalka - Demoness general who barely escapes on the Hades. Minor Characters * Molten Golem - a raging Golem beneath the surface. *Marid - Powerful yet arrogant Demon in command of the Smoke Star base. Plot Cutscene: The heroes are flying through the sky of the Smoke Star when all of a sudden they are shot from the Demon Base. They crash land into the water below. Level 4-1: Ocean. Level 4-2: Lagoon, towards the end, a beach. Level 4-3: Jungle. Cutscene: Having reached the general area of the Demonic stronghold, Kirby and friends cannot go straigt to it due to copious amounts of guards in the sky. Thus they must go under the volcano. Level 4-4: Cave. Level 4-5: Volcano. Mid-Boss: Molten Golem. During Phase 1 of this boss the player must run away and attack the golem at the same time. During Phase 2, the Golem jumps into the background and proceeds to attack the player with its molten tendrils, which the player must strike to do damage. Level 4-6: Watery Cave. Level 4-7: Underwater Cave. Cutscene: The group jumps out of the water to find an entrance into the Demonic base. Level 4-8: Techno Base - hallways. Level 4-9: Techno Base - core. Cutscene: As the Kirby team approaches the main core, Marid jumps down from above. He smirks, waves a finger, then attacks. Boss: Marid. Cutscene: The defeated Marid runs off towards the hangar. Level 4-10: Techno Base - Factory. Level 4-11: Techno Base - Hangar. Boss: Marid. During Phase 1 Marid occupies some sort of vehicle which must be destroyed. During Phase 2, the player battles Marid himself. Cutscene: Marid kneels down in defeat. All of a sudden, Russalka comes out of no where and finishes him off, then attacks. Boss: Russalka. Cutscene: Russalka begins to flee towards the Hades, which on board is Koshchei waving her in. She barely limps on board, and the ship takes off. Kirby and friends cling to the Warp Star which pursues the fleeing ship, as the base explodes in the background. World 5: The Halberd vs the Hades As the Hades attempted to escape the Smoke Star, it was intercepted by the Halberd. The two ships preceded to fight. Major Characters *Meta Knight - re-appearing in this World. *Captain Vul - captain of the Halberd. *Mace Knight - prominent, yet cowardly crewman. *Axe Knight - prominent, yet cowardly crewman. *Sailor Waddle Dee - prominent, yet cowardly crewman. *Russalka - re-appearing in this World. Escapes once again. *Koshchei - commander of the Hades. Plot Cutscene: The Warp Star approaches the two battling ships, and lands on the Halberd. Level 5-1: Halberd Ducts. Level 5-2: Another Hallberd Hallway. Cutscene: Having cleared through an onslaught of Demons, the group finds Meta Knight defending the bridge. Meta Knight takes them inside and blocks the door. Inside Captain Vul is patiently awaiting his next command, while Mace Knight, Axe Knight, and Sailor Waddle Dee are freaking out. Meta Knight tells the Kirby team to board the Hades and attack. Level 5-3: Exiting the Halberd. Cutscene: Kirby and friends leap on the Warp Star and then board the Hades. Level 5-4: Entrance to the Hades. Level 5-5: Hades munitions storage. Level 5-6: Hades boiler rooms. Cutscene: Russalka ambushes the group. Mid-Boss: Russalka. Cutscene: Russalka flees into a capsule, which ejects deep into space. Level 5-7: Core of the Hades. Level 5-8: Hades Ducts Level 5-9: Last Hallway of the Hades. Cutscene: The heroes clear through another wave of Demons to find Koshchei hiding in the bridge. He jumps up and screams, then yells in fury as swarms of Dark Matter enter his body. When the dark fog clears, he attacks. Boss: Koshchei. During Phase 1 Koshchei attacks from the ground. During Phase 2 he begins to fly around. During Phase 3 he flys out into the hall, and must be chased down to do damage. Cutscene: Koshchei explodes in a blast of dark energy. The group then returns to the bridge of the Halberd, which is filled with Meta Knights who are celebrating, while Mace Knight, Axe Knight, and Sailor Waddle Dee cry in relief. Meta Knight gives his thanks, and informs them that Russalka's capsule was heading towards a certain planet. The group bids adieu and then heads off on the Warp Star. World 6: Shiver Star Visited by our heroes in their last adventure, this planet seemed like a winter wonderland at first. However, as they trekked on, they became haunted by the ruins of a long gone civilization. Recently, Dark Matter and Demons have poured much effort into taking this planet, but have somehow yet to succeed... Major Characters *Russalka - returning yet again in this world, but finally apprehended. *Mind Matter - a powerful manifestation of Dark Matter, this being has shaped the history of at least three races. *Warlord Vladimir - a Human warrior of the Gor'kiy Clan, he has risen to prominence in the battles against Dark Matter. *High Engineer Wilhelm - Human engineer of the Himmelmensch Family, and builder of the humans only attack ship, the Goethe. Becomes possessed by Mind Matter. *Elder Hiraku - most prominent Human council member. He is of the Hito family, and foresaw Kirby's arrival. Plot Cutscene: The Shiver Star comes into view of Kirby's group. As they descend onto the eastern land mass, they face massive turbulence, along with a copious amount of dust, dirt, and debris. Thus, they must land farther west than expected. Level 6-1: Snowy Field''' ' '''Level 6-2': Blizzard Level 6-3: Snow Covered Mountain Range, with a lot of pine trees. Cutscene: The group comes across Russalka's escape pod. The site is abandoned. However, none of the equipment, such as first aid, was taken. There is also evidence of a very small skirmish. Level 6-4: Scaling down the mountain, during a blizzard.' ' Level 6-5: Ruins of a long abandoned town, later an ancient munitions factory. Level 6-6: Ancient pipeline. Level 6-7: The Northern Coast. Cutscene: Kirby and his allies approach the frozen over bay. They stand there for a moment, when from under the ice bursts a massive, crocodile-like creature. Mid-Boss: Shivergator. Cutscene: The monster retreats for a moment, then attacks again, cornering the heroes against a cliff. The creature begins to dash at them, when all of a sudden it stops, and is pulled back. The Shivergator is then swung by the tail into the ground multiple times, until it stops moving. From behind the monster walks out a humanoid figure, Vladimir, while from the cliff face behind the group leaps four more Humans, of similar dress and appearance. Under one's arm is a viciously beaten, angry, Russalka. Vladimir inspects Kirby, and then beckons the group to follow him. Level 6-8: Dense, snow covered forest. Cutscene: The group exits the forest, to find another snow covered, battle torn plain. Vladimir points yonder towards what appears to be a village, and runs off. Level 6-9: War torn plain. Cutscene: The gates of the rustic village open. Inside are many other humans with a similar appearance to Vasiliy. After going through the village a while, they finally come to a very old building, which they enter.Inside is a tunnel which leads under ground. After exiting the tunnel, Kirby and friends behold a rather large, mechanized, subterranean city. Most of the Humans in this area are quite different in appearance than in the previous ones. Vladimir leads them into a large building.Inside is an old man, Hiraku, who welcomes his guests, while spitting on Russalka, who is then taking off into another room, where Demonic yells and screams can be heard. He explains to the heroes what is happening, and then requests their help. The team obliques. Hiraku then introduces them to Wilhelm, who proudly takes the group to a hangar with a massive ship, the Goethe, inside. Ten Humans of Vladimir's sort are boarding the ship, weapons in hand. Wilhelm beckons Kirby and friends to board, while Vladimir is whisking the last few soldiers on board. But all of a sudden, an alarm goes off! Demons are spewing forth from the exit! Wilhelm runs inside his ship frantically, while Vladimir and the rest of his kin spring into action. Mid-Boss: Onslaught of Demons. Cutscene: The Goethe takes off, and heads off deeper into the southeast. Eventually the ship sets at a couple of hills, with several new, shoddy Human encampments around it. At closer look, the camps are set up around a deep cave, with the mouth being filled with battling Demons, and much less Human warriors. Mid-Boss: Onslaught of Demons. Level 6-10: Ice Cave. Cutscene: Wilhelm points to a huge metal door, of Demon construction. The doors opens, and a huge wave of Demons pours forth. Wilhelm runs to the back, while his eyes suddenly flash a reddish-orange. Mid-Boss: Onslaught of Demons. Level 6-11: Techno Base - Armoury. Level 6-12: Techno Base - Factory. Level 6-13: Techno Base - Halls. Cutscene: At the end of the halls, the group finds a massive chamber. At the back of the chain of soldiers, Wilhelm's eyes flash and a copious amount of Dark Matter explodes out from the center of the room. The presence of Dark Matter sends Vladimir and his kin into a rage, brutally attacking the one eyed beings. Mid-Boss: Onslaught of Dark Matter. Level 6-14: A sequence of guarded elevators and halls that ascend upward. Cutscene: At the very top of the tower is another large, empty chamber. The Humans start looking around, and finding nothing, become agitated. The Kirby team looks around, confused. During this whole time Wilhelm is slowly walking towards the center. When he reaches it, he laughs insanely, and a dark aura explodes around him, filling the entire room with black. This has an odd effect on Vladimir's troops, causing them to flee in horror. Vladimir attacks the possessed Wilhelm, but is easily defeated in knocked unconscious. His body is dragged out by a few valiant soldiers. The doors shut behind them,and Wilhelm cackles while pointing at the heroes. Boss: Dark Wilhelm. During Phase 1 Wilhelm floats in the background, summoning different manifestations of Dark Matter,while simultaneously shooting bolts of dark energy. During Phase 2, Wilhelm enters the player's reach and will lash out with dark claws, tendrils, and bolts. During Phase 3, Wilhelm breaks through the roof, and must be fought there while in the presence of turbulence. In the last Phase, Wilhelm jumps back down into the chamber, and begins chasing the player around the room. Cutscene: Vladimir and his men re-enter the room with apprehension to find Wilhelm laying on the floor. Black fog begins coming out of his body, and begins coagulating into the form of a man, revealing the possessor to be Mind Matter. Mind Matter approaches Kirby and friends and laughs madly. He generates an image of the Ripple Star being bombarded with Dark Matter, and crushes it in his hands. He laughs insanely and flys off. Back in the underground city, all the Humans are celebrating. In the counsel house, Kirby and friends are adorned with awards from Hiraku, who deeply thanks them, Vladimir, who bows, the now recovering Wilhelm, who just stares, dizzily, and other prominent Humans. After exiting the city, the group boards the Warp Star and flies off. World 7: Ripple Star Coming soon. Sub Games Kirby: Onslaught features four playable mini games - three playable form the start, one unlocked by completing the game 100%. The player can play against up to three friends. Unlike the more recent mini games in the Kirby series, the player can choose from a diverse range of characters to play as, though the only difference is in appearance.Characters are unlocked by completing their respective Worlds. Playable Characters *Kirby *Ribbon *Waddle Dee *Adeleine *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Knuckle Joe *Iron Mom *Jukkid *Big Waddle Doo *Phan Phan *Buggzy *Captain Vul *Mace Knight *Axe Knight *Sailor Waddle Dee *Warlord Vladimir *High Engineer Wilhelm *Elder Hiraku *More to come... The Mini Games *Checkerboard Chase - returning from Kirby 64, this mini game features, hence the name, a checkerboard floating in the sky upon which the four players walk around. The goal of this game is to use some sort of ray, which drops all the blocks in a straight line in front of the player, to make other players fall down. As the game goes on, the outer rows of blocks are shed until the board is reduced to a mere 4x4 size. *Megaton Punch - competitors must break massive blocks, and the ground, by pressing buttons with correct timing. *Coming Soon... *Gourmet Race (unlocked after clearing the Ripple Star) - returning from Kirby Super Star, one must race AND eat at the same time to win. Arena Like in almost all Kirby games, Onslaught will feature a mode in which the player must fight all of the game's bosses one after the other, with limited healing. All of these modes can be found on the Sand Star after they are unlocked. Boss Gauntlet In this tournament the player must battle all of the bosses found in the game. Between each boss fight there is a "waiting room" with a set number of Maxim Tomatoes, which do not replenish after being used. All the bosses are battled in random order, aside from the final, who is always battled last. Champion's Gauntlet The final challenge which must be completed in order to obtain 100% completion, this tournament features a whole new set of bosses including supporting characters from the plot and bosses from previous games. A major change from the previous challenge is that the waiting rooms has an infinite amount of Maxim Tomatoes, which will most definitely be needed. Bosses Appearing in the Champion's Gauntlet: *A random playable character, other than the one the player is playing. *Spirit of Marx - a long defeated villain, his otherwise weak ghost has gathered enough strength to battle one last time. *Bandana Waddle Dee - since founding the arena, this little guy has become a lot stronger! *Great Kracko - a massive, enraged, one eyed storm cloud, much stronger than the usual Kracko Kirby encounters. *Rick - although a friend to Kirby, it is not likely he will go easy in his quest to become champion. *Storo - huge, fat, blue, treasure hunting mouse who battle Kirby in one of his latest adventures. He now seeks a nice hefty prize. *Heavy Lobster 2.0 - lobster-like robot which serves the Meta Knights. A bunch of rowdy crewman entered him in the arena for kicks. *Warlord Vladimir - having proven himself the greatest warrior on the Shiver Star, he now seeks glory and battle in the galaxy. *More to come soon... Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games